


Cherry On Top

by Kozumye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Basically Kenma is horny for Kuroo and his gun, Bottom Kozume Kenma, Consensual Sex, Degradation, Established Relationship, Gun Fucking, Gun Kink, Gun play, Guns, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss Kenma, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, bodyguard kuroo, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kozumye/pseuds/Kozumye
Summary: He looked wrecked, but he was the only one who knew why. It wasn't from the attack, or the panic, no... It was from Kuroo. Kenma had this problem occasionally where he'd get so worked up over his boyfriend when he was working that he found it hard to separate his personal fantasies from the situation at hand.And that gun.Oh, that gun.Kuroo's favorite pistol, a sleek black handgun- that was the cherry on top of all of this. The unfortunate reality of Kuroo's closeness to Kenma, both in work and in personal life, made Kenma crazy.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 367
Collections: Haikyuu





	Cherry On Top

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cxltist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxltist/gifts).



> As I'm sure the tags can tell you, this whole thing is a MAJOR trigger warning (heh) for guns. Please know that this is a consensual relationship and whatever described in this one shot is also consensual. Comments, kudos, and shares are appreciated!

This shouldn't have happened. 

Kuroo was on a job, Kenma pressed rightly to his back as his strong arm flinched with each cock of the gun, the commotion growing loud around them. Kenma was shoved into his car, shouts of _"Protect boss!"_ around them as they fended off the assailants. Kenma, now from inside the car, couldn't tear his eyes away from Kuroo. His hands would tighten and his jaw would clench, teeth bared as he shot down one, two, three, four- too many men to count. 

Lips turned into a frown, Kenma's blushing cheeks were dismissed as exhilaration from the fight, and he was soon shuttled off to his home base after a bullet clinked against the top of the car.

Kenma got home safely, his mind a bit jumbled. He was dazed. He shuffled to his room, face still red, trying to calm himself in the mirror. He looked wrecked, but he was the only one who knew why. It wasn't from the attack, or the panic, no... It was from _Kuroo._ Kenma had this problem occasionally where he'd get so worked up over his boyfriend (boyfriend? they hadn't labeled it) when he was working that he found it hard to separate his personal fantasies from the situation at hand.

And that gun.

 _Oh,_ that gun.

Kuroo's favorite pistol, a sleek black handgun- that was the cherry on top of all of this. The unfortunate reality of Kuroo's closeness to Kenma, both in work and in personal life, made Kenma crazy. Sometimes he pondered getting a new head bodyguard, but he knew that nobody was as good as Kuroo.

Kenma laid on his bed, starfish style, then grunted as he took off his bulletproof vest and sat shirtless on his bed. He knew Kuroo would come straight here after he got back, he always did, always worrying about his lover who seemed to constantly be in danger as the boss.

He was right.

A clamor of boots in the hallways shook Kenma from his thoughts as he tugged on a random t-shirt of Kuroo's, still pants-less in bed. He was required to stay in this one-room home until he was safe to go home again, and although he hated it, he liked how Kuroo was always nearby. He'd never admit to his face how much he loved that man.

The doorknob clicked and turned, a jingle of keys echoing as Kuroo stepped inside, sweaty and tired and looking at Kenma with wide, concerned eyes. He locked the door behind him once more, knowing that if anyone needed in they had a key, too.

"Hey, love," He hummed, trudging to the bed to give Kenma a kiss on the forehead before he crossed to the other side of the room to undress himself. He got into comfortable clothes, knowing he needs a shower but not wanting to leave Kenma's side just yet. Kenma's eyes were drawn to the gun in its holster as Kuroo laid it respectfully on the dresser and Kenma pulled his knees to his chest.

"Hi," Kenma murmured back. He was met by Kuroo in bed after a moment, eyes closing into Kuroo's bare chest and holding him around his middle. Kuroo's arms secured around the other, sighing. His shoulders seemed to relax with each breath, and Kenma's cheeks were hot again. Of course they were. He tried to convince himself not to be selfish, that Kuroo was tired, and he'd worked so diligently recently, but he couldn't help but think... Kuroo's gun was in his line of sight and he groaned into Kuroo's neck, soft kisses pressing into the sticky skin.

Kuroo's breath hitched. 

"Baby...?" He asked, voice sounding hesitant. They'd had sex before (many a times) but usually Kenma could hold out just a little longer for Kuroo to rest. This time, he was overloaded.

"Kuro," Kenma pulled away and looked Kuroo dead in the eyes, "Are you tired?" He asked it like there was a right answer, like Kuroo was supposed to say _'no, please, let me do anything you want.'_

Kuroo bit his lip as he looked down at Kenma. How could he resist those eyes? Kuroo frowned, his hand pressing to Kenma's cheek and thumbing over his lips.

"Yes," He confessed, and Kenma's frown grew deeper. He looked away, and Kuroo was quick to continue. "But, that's not the question you should be asking."

Kenma's face twisted into slight confusion, fingers pulling from Kuroo's waist.

"What-," He began to ask, but Kuroo didn't let him finish. He hoisted Kenma into his arms, flipping him and pressing his back to the mattress, head still against the pillows. 

"I'm tired," Kuroo began, breath on Kenma's cheek as he ghosted his teeth against his jaw. "But not tired enough to resist you," He finally said, pulling Kenma's leg around his waist. Kenma was grinning, eyes wide and hopeful. Kuroo connected their lips eagerly, already grinding down against Kenma as his hands slipped under the shirt Kenma was wearing. 

Kenma gasped at the cold touch, blush growing deeper, and Kuroo smirked at him. He threw the shirt off of him, leaving Kenma exposed except for a small pair of pretty black briefs. Kuroo kissed marks down Kenma's chest and stomach, leaving a slight wet trail until he mouthed at Kenma's hard-on, earning him a breathy response. Kenma's hands tugged at Kuroo's head and Kuroo complied, pulling the other's underwear down with his teeth, and kicking off his own pants and underwear. Kuroo was a master of getting hard in short amounts of time, so his thick cock sprung free with no hindrances to his performance. 

Now coated with lube, Kuroo's slender fingers prodded at Kenma's hole, the smaller man's ankles resting on Kuroo's shoulders as he panted at the feeling. Kuroo fingered him slowly, sensually, curling and scissoring and swirling in an untimed sequence. Kenma's nails dug into Kuroo's scalp and he hissed, clenching his jaw.

Kuroo removed his fingers, slick and sticking to one another, watching as his hole pulsed now that it was all stretched out. A condom was pulled onto Kuroo's length, slobbered up with lube, and he started to press the head of his dick to Kenma's entrance.

"Wait," Kenma exclaimed, his small hands pressed to each of Kuroo's pecs as he looked up at his lover with big, golden doe-eyes. Kuroo cocked his head in a doglike fashion, showing Kenma he was listening. He slid his cock up Kenma's taint instead, just to gain a little friction. Kenma's breath hitched and he pulled one of his hands away, resting it beside his head. "Um..." He hesitated, not knowing what to say. He glanced to the side, at the gun resting on the dresser, and Kuroo's eyebrows furrowed. He followed Kenma's gaze and sat up, dick bouncing with each movement. 

"What are you looking at, kitten?" He snickered, letting go of Kenma and standing to grab his gun. "This?" He waggled it in the air, dropping the magazine on the ground. Kenma whimpered unintentionally and covered his mouth, embarrassed. 

_Bingo._

Kuroo made sure to switch the safety on before he slipped back into bed with Kenma, pressing the warm tip of the heavy metal gun to Kenma's Adam's apple.

"Is this what you want?" Kuroo asked slyly, trailing the tip from Kenma's neck to his stomach, careful not to touch his dick. Kenma's eyes were twisted shut, but his dick twitched with each scathe of the metal against his skin. Kuroo grinned, aware of what he was doing. "Hmm... Who would've thought," Kuroo pulled the gun away and Kenma opened his eyes, confusedly. Kuroo frowned, pressing Kenma's own hands to his eyes again so he couldn't watch what he was doing. "Did you fantasize about this?" Kuroo teased as he shuffled around, the subtle sounds not allowing Kenma to know what he was doing. "About me out there? God..." Kuroo scoffed again, then pried Kenma's hands away from his eyes.

Kenma blinked as he opened his eyes, looking down to see where the gun was situated. Kuroo's cock was laid across the shaft of the gun, which also had a lubed-up condom covering it. He whimpered unintentionally, stomach sucking in and twitching as Kuroo pressed the gun to his entrance. The lube felt cold and Kenma bit his lip, eyes trained on what was happening below.

"What a pervert," Kuroo degraded him so easily, and Kenma _adored_ it. He found it a little harder to breathe as the gun stretched him once more, slowly inching into him just like a dick would. Kuroo used his free hand to pull Kenma's jaw down, opening his mouth, forcing his pants to be open and wetter than usual. Kuroo pushed the gun to the hilt of the trigger, all the way in, and Kuroo brought his lips to Kenma's in a heated kiss before fucking in and out of him. Kenma's legs squirmed, trying to squeeze his legs together- a habit of his. Kuroo grunted and pressed his legs flat out to the sides, fingers digging into Kenma's soft thighs hard enough he would bruise. 

Kuroo sucked a dark mark into Kenma's collarbone as he gun fucked him, faster and making Kenma's gasps and pants turn into whimpers. It was hard to make Kenma _moan_ , but he was already on the edge. Something about the thrill of having such a dangerous object inside him made him twitch with anticipation. He bucked his hips, mewling needily, until Kuroo slipped the gun out of him and threw it aside, letting it clatter. Kenma didn't have time to protest before he slammed his cock inside Kenma.

Kenma's dick had already been purple and weeping with precum, and the first thrust against his prostate sent him over the edge, finally eliciting a moan as he came in thick, white stripes on his stomach, pooling near his navel. Kenma tugged at Kuroo's waist and he knew what that meant: _Keep going._

Kuroo complied. He rutted into Kenma, deep grunts and groans slipping out of him as he did, using Kenma to his full extent until his motions faltered, hips snapping wildly as he came, stomach flexing as he released inside of the condom. He caught his breath, forehead against Kenma's, and slid out of him. He groaned and rolled over, tossing the tied condom somewhere on the ground. He'd clean up later.

Kenma curled underneath Kuroo's arm, head just barely on his chest, his dick half-hard and softening every second he wasn't being stimulated. Kuroo stared at the ceiling, still in a post-nut daze, before he leaned his head atop Kenma's.

"So..." He started, but didn't get a chance to finish before Kenma interrupted him.

"Don't," Kenma huffed weakly into Kuroo's side, seeming a little embarrassed. From what Kuroo could see, the other's ears were a frightening shade of red. Kuroo chuckled softly, tracing patterns across the smooth skin of Kenma's back.

"Should've told me sooner," Kuroo mentioned, kissing the top of Kenma's head. Kenma finally looked up at him, a scowl on his face.

"Why would I have told you? _How_ would I have told you?" He groaned. He tended to get a little more pissy after sex, not liking to be in pain. Kuroo tucked Kenma's hair behind his ear, smoothing the straggling strands that had gotten mussed a bit earlier.

"Dunno, but you know I can never turn you down," Kuroo kissed his forehead, being a little extra touchy right now. Kenma squirmed away from him, rubbing his lower back and trudging off to the bathroom, thus ending their conversation.

Kuroo picked up the gun from the ground, sliding the condom off and examining it once more. It was going to be hard to look at it the same way now... maybe he'd get a second one, just for Kenma.

He smiled, snuggling into the bed, still warm in the space Kenma once was. He'd do anything for him.


End file.
